Midnight Moonlight
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: Greg and Sara are searching for the weapon used in a murder over at the Bellagio, keeping busy with simple conversations, but when the subject moves over to Sara's failed love life, things could get interesting. Sandles one shot.


**A/N: So, this is just another Sandle one-shot I wrote today purely out of boredom; however, I think it turned out good enough to post.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Midnight Moonlight

"Why does Grissom have us doing this again?" Greg sanders asked, as he trudges through the park just down the strip from the Bellagio.

"I already told you Greg, Grissom wanted us to follow the evidence." Sara Sidle replied as she shone her flashlight on the left side of the path, copying her partner's motions.

"Then shouldn't we be back at the Bellagio with everyone else?" Greg continued as he bent down to move aside some branches of overgrown shrubbery, looking for a footprint of something that may help them find their guy.

"No, Greg. The manager said that a hooded man fled the scene, screaming threats at guests and claiming that he was armed. There's a pretty good chance that he's out guy."

"I understand that much, but why did Grissom send us after a potential suspect? Isn't that what the cops do?"

"Yes, but we're not following him, we're following the evidence."

Greg just stared at her, a confused expression surfacing on his face and he kept pace with her.

"The murder weapon, Greg." Sara stated blandly.

Something seemed to click in his mind, his eyes widening in realization.

"Oh! You're saying that he might have dropped the weapon while he was escaping."

"Exactly!" Sara exclaimed, excited that her co-worker was finally catching on.

Greg may have only been out in the field a few times since he passed his final proficiency test, but truthfully, Sara had expected him to not act so… Greg, while working a scene.

"Then why isn't Sofia out here instead of us?" Greg questioned as he used his light to illuminate an empty park bench.

"Sofia? Why would Grissom send her out to get evidence? She's better at processing…"

"Really? Because I heard that she follows evidence like a puppy follows its master."

"What?" Now it was Sara's turn to be confused.

"Yeah, I heard that on her first case with Grissom, she bolted after the shooter and brang back his gun."

"Oh…umm, that's kind of weird."

"See what I mean when I say she should be out here instead?"

"Yeah, but Grissom would never let her leave his side."

"You mean…Sofia and Grissom?" Greg raised his eyebrows at this new piece of information.

"Yep." Sara said with a dejected loon on her face.

"I never would have guessed." Greg said as he shook his head. "You know, I always kind of thought he had a thing for you…" He trailed off and chanced a glance at Sara.

"Well you're wrong." Sara snapped at him.

Greg cast his eyes downwards and fell immediately silent. He heard Sara sigh then stop to look up at the sky. He stood beside her and followed her gaze to the clear night sky. It was just after midnight and a full moon shone bright. There wasn't a star to be seen.

"This is what makes the graveyard bearable most of the time, Greg," Sara said as she glanced back down at him.

"What does?" Greg asked, as he also lowered his eyes back to meet her face.

"The moonlight." She said simply. "Most of the time, it isn't the satisfactory of getting a case complete that gets me through a shift. It's the moonlight." She paused for a moment as she looked back to the sky. "What about you Greg, what gets you through a shift?" She once again turned to meet his eyes, but he was gone. "Greg?" She asked again only to see him emerge from the shadows a few feet away, something pale in his hand.

"For you." He said simply as he twirled a white rose through his fingers before tucking it behind her ear.

Sara giggled as a grin spread across Greg's face, although it didn't last for long.

"You love him don't you?" He asked suddenly, causing Sara to stare at him with a heavy intensity.

"Who?" She questioned, trying to play dumb.

"Grissom." Greg replied as he looked towards the ground.

"What makes you think that?" Sara asked as she began walking again, shining her light around them madly.

"The way you look at him. The look you get on your face when he is near you. The jealousy that surrounds you when he's around someone else." Greg paused for a moment. "And the way you snapped at me when I mentioned that I thought he had a thing for you."

"None of that means anything Greg, not anymore at least." Sara sighed as she stopped dead in her tracks, trying to push the horrible memories out of her head.

"He hurt you, didn't he? When he fell for Sofia and not you, even thought you've been there for him all of this time." Sara didn't reply.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared into Greg's eyes.

"Sara, get over him. He's crazy for not wanting a beautiful girl like you. I know if I-" Greg stopped in mid-sentence as he adverted his eyes, but no matter how he tried not to, his eyes always fell back on her face, prompting him to go on. "If I had a chance to be with you, I would make the best of it. You deserve so much more than him Sara, why can't you see that? You deserve someone who will respect you, care for you, tend to your every need, do everything possible to make you happy. You deserve someone who will love you with all of their heart and give you all of their passion. You need someone-"

"Like you?" Sara cut him off, a small smile spreading onto her face.

Greg felt a blush creep up his face, but he could do nothing about it.

"Yeah." He mumbled so softly that she might have not heard him.

"You know, I couldn't agree with you more." Sara said as she moved in slowly and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Greg couldn't help but smile as he, in return, planted a few butterfly kisses along her jaw line. Taking her hand in his, he led her down the path, the evidence they were looking for, forgotten.

A couple paces back, Catherine, Nick and Warrick stood, concealed within the shadows.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Nick asked his friends as he lifted up an evidence bag, containing a colt forty-five.

"Nah, let them get back on their own time." Catherine replied as she turned around and strode back in the direction of the crime-scene.

"I agree," Warrick said as he put a hand on Nick's shoulder as he watched his two co-workers off in the distance, stopped on the path, engaging in a passionate kiss. "Let them enjoy the night. They both deserve it."


End file.
